


Colorful Life

by Nevermore_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: Prompt: Not being able to see color until you meet your soulmate (bonus, color goes away when your soulmate dies)Fred and Hermione are soulmates.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 250





	Colorful Life

Fred had known from the moment he met the knobby kneed eleven year old girl on platform 9 ¾. With all her bushy hair and frantic pace, she had run right into his luggage and nearly tripped. George had grabbed her arm and steadied her and when she stood upright, she simply tossed an ‘excuse me’ over her shoulder before bustling off towards the train, leaving Fred in a world suddenly swirling with color. He’d told George and no one else and Hermione never gave any sort of inclination that she had also found color that day. It didn’t bother Fred then. Hermione was just a little kid, and so was he really. Still, he found himself standing up for her when others put her down and he felt a strange pull to make sure she was safe. Luckily for him, Hermione Granger was in very little need of a hero or rescuer. That made him irrationally proud. 

It wasn’t until her fifth year that he found out that Hermione had been seeing color this whole time. He’d thought maybe she was his but he wasn’t hers, even though he’d never heard such a thing before. Still, he hadn’t known. Not until a night when all the Gryffindor’s were sat around in the common room, fire blazing and everyone chatting amicably. It was George’s idea to play the muggle game of truth or dare that Harry had told them about, but it was Lavender Brown who had had asked Hermione the question.

“Truth or dare, Hermione.” Lavender had asked and Fred watched as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the other girl, chin lifting. 

“Truth.” She said simply and Fred held his breath. He figured Lavender would ask some sort of question about her relationship or feelings towards Ron, but what she did ask surprised him greatly. 

“Do you see color?” Lavender asked, and it seemed the entire room leaned in just a little closer as they waited for Granger’s answer.

“Yes.” Hermione answered, almost defiantly, like she knew others thought she’d become an embarrassed mess. 

“What?” Ron asked, mouth half full of chocolate frogs. “Since when?”

Hermione glared at him, brushing a mess of curls off her shoulder. “Since sometime on the platform our first year.”

“Well, who is it?” George asked and Fred shot his brother a glare, which George happily ignored. 

Hermione deflated a bit, brows pinching in what he thought might be frustration. “I don’t know, actually. There was so many people on the platform at that time. I assume someone who goes to the school, at least.” 

Fred wanted to shout that it was him, that he was the one, but he bit his tongue. He and George were already planning their epic departure after the easter holidays that were coming up. Hermione had already let him know just how much she didn’t like the idea of him leaving school. What good would it do, letting her know when she was only ever annoyed by him and never approved of the things he did? Besides, Fred knew just how much she was dealing with herself with helping his brother and Harry. It wasn’t the right time, so he’d wait. One day, eventually, he would tell her, and maybe then they could see what they could become together. 

~

Fleur and Bill’s wedding was beautiful. Hermione couldn’t help but smiling at the love that was clearly evident between the two as they danced together. She felt a twinge, knowing that somewhere out there she had a soulmate and that if only she could figure out who they were they might have the sort of love between them that Fleur and Bill did. Having no idea who they were, Hermione could only hope they were staying safe during these troubling times. 

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to find Fred Weasley behind her. He bowed gallantly and Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile as he dramatically swept an arm out in front of her. 

“Good evening.” He said standing. “Might I say you look quite beautiful?” 

“If you must.” She huffed, but still blushed. Fred noticed, because of course he did. “You look rather dashing yourself, Fred.” 

Fred stood upright, smoothing down the lapels of his dress robes and beaming at her compliment. Then he offered her his elbow.

“Dance?” he asked. “I know I’m not an internationally famous quidditch player like your last partner, but I can promise I wont step on your feet.” 

Hermione laughed, but slipped her hand into the bend of his elbow anyway, letting him pull her out onto the crowded dancefloor. He easily maneuvered them into position and they fell into step with the others. Hermione was glad it was a slower song, because she knew how enthusiastically he tended to get when dancing and she didn’t think she would be able to keep up. 

“You do, you know.” Fred said and Hermione looked up at him, finding his brown eyes looking down at hers with a soft look in them. 

“What?” she asked, brows pinching in confusion.

“Look beautiful.” He offered, then cleared his throat, ears turning a bright pink. “Lilac is a good color on you.” 

“Oh.” She looked down at her flowing dress robes. “Thank you.” Then it dawned on her that he could tell what color they were. For some reason that made her heart sink. “You can see color, then?” 

“Yeah.” He grinned. “Worlds a pretty colorful place once you can see it all. Fireworks become something else entirely.” 

“I know.” She sighed, because they truly were. “So, who’s the lucky witch or wizard? Or are they a muggle?”

Fred suddenly looked nervous, which made her nervous because Fred Weasley was never nervous and she was worried that she’d inadvertently walked into some sort of prank gone wrong. But before he could answer, Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Patronus swept in with a dire message. Hermione gave Fred a panicked look once he was gone and Fred jerked her closer so that they were hugging. When they pulled away, he grabbed her shoulders, a smirk on his face but fear in his eyes. 

“Give them hell, Granger.” 

Then the death eaters arrived, chaos erupted, and Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and it would be a very long time before she would see Fred Weasley again.

On the night of the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione was too focused on what was happening to notice much of anything personal. It didn’t actually occur to her when she suddenly lost the ability to see color. IT was there, in the back of her mind, a dull pain that told her that her soulmate was dead, but more pressing things were happening. It wasn’t until she followed Ron into the great hall and saw Fred’s lifeless body laying on the floor that it all finally made sense. 

Fred Weasley was her soulmate. He had filled her life with color and laughter and excitement and she had never even known. Not until it was suddenly gone. 

Needing space, needing to breathe, and mostly needing to get away from his body that should be bright and buoyant and full of life, she ran out into the front courtyard and pulled in the cold air into her lungs. Unable to bare the sight of the dull grey world around her, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears slipping out and rolling down her cheeks. 

“Hermione.” George’s voice was shaking but Hermione just squeezed her eyes shut tighter. “Did you know?” 

“Not until now.” She whispered. “Not until it was too late.” 

She felt George sit next to her. “I’m sorry.” He rasped and Hermione reached blindly out to grab his hand and he held onto it tightly. 

“No, George.” She shook her head. “I am. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Her voice broke and she let George turn her until her face was buried in his shoulder and they both held onto the other while they cried out their grief. 

“George!” that was Ginny, her voice high pitched and frantic sounding. “George, come now! Hurry! It’s Fred! He’s breathing!” 

Both of them jerked away from the other and Hermione’s eyes flew open. Color glittered around the edges of her vision, fighting against the bleak greyness. He was alive, barely, and he was fighting. Both she and George scrambled to their feet and ran back into the great hall. Molly was sobbing, choking on her hope, as two mediwitches were gathering Fred’s unconscious body onto a levitating stretcher. 

“He needs to get to St. Mungo’s right away.” One of them was saying to Arthur and Molly. “We’ll floo him there immediately.”   
George rushed to Fred’s side, grabbing onto his twins’ hand and Hermione did the same, holding onto the other. 

“Fight, you dramatic bastard.” George demanded and Hermione lifted his hand to her lips, pressing them into his bloodied knuckles, then she leaned down so that her mouth was near his ear. 

“Live, Fred Weasley.” She begged. “I can’t stand a grey world now. Not when you’ve brought me so much color.” 

The mediwitches gently moved her and George and directed his stretcher towards the fireplace. George reached out to grasp her hand as they watched and as they disappeared with a puff of ash, the color slowly started to take over the greyness. She could only hope that it would win out and that she would have time. 

Time with Fred, and a chance at enjoying a life full of color and laughter and love. 


End file.
